


Dean's archangel buddy

by SuperEllen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sam is clueless, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: When Gabriel joins Team Free Will, unexpectedly he and Dean become the best of buds. Their friendship, however, causes several misunderstandings. When Sam thinks the two of them are together, a lot of jealousy happens.





	Dean's archangel buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I don't even know where this story came from... Inspiration to write it just hit me and a few hours later it was completed.  
> I would like to remind you all that English is not my first language (and I was a little sleep deprived when I wrote this), so if you see any mistakes please point them out to me so that I can correct them.  
> I really hope you'll enjoy reading this. And of course, if you want to let me know your opinion, kudos and comments are highly appreciated. :)

At first, he thought it was creepy. After they found out about Gabriel’s identity in TV Land, Sam never thought the archangel could have joined their team. But he did, and surprisingly he started hanging out with Dean maybe a little too much.

Really, it was like watching two twin brothers. They joked together, ate junk food together, drank themselves stupid together. They even pranked him together. So yes, it was absolutely creepy.

Considering their history, Sam would have never thought Dean could get past everything that happened, past the endless cycle of Tuesdays, and just become friends with the archangel. Sam even confronted Castiel about it. The angel said he found the whole thing a little disturbing, but at the same time he should have expected that someone like Gabriel could conquer the affection of a person like Dean.

“They’re more alike than either of them would ever admit. So they could either hate each other, or love each other.” Cas said, making Sam want to puke.

Come on, seriously? Dean and Gabriel? It was ridiculous. Yet, the more he watched them interact, the more a stupid thought kept crawling inside his mind. Of course Castiel hadn’t mentioned “love” in a quite literal sense, but what if that was exactly what was happening? What if there really _was_ something between Dean and Gabriel?

 _Creepy_ couldn’t manage to cover it anymore. Dean and Gabriel being together was bordering from disgusting into horror movie. And Sam didn’t even know why he thought that. Was it because he couldn’t imagine his brother with another guy? No, it wasn’t that. He was bi himself, so he really didn’t care what gender Dean was banging. Was it because Gabriel was an angel? No, it wasn’t that either. After all, he’d been thinking more than once that Dean and Cas could make a good couple. Was it because of Cas then? The angel was so oblivious about everything that someone needed to step up for him, so Sam convinced himself that was the reason.

Yes, he was upset about Dean and Gabriel being together because he was feeling sorry for Cas. The angel didn’t understand that he was losing his connection with Dean, he probably didn’t even know how much it meant. He would have realized it when it was too late, when there was no way to separate Dean and Gabriel anymore. Sam cared about Cas, he didn’t want to see his brother lead the angel on and then dump him for a douchebag archangel, all just because said archangel understood his jokes and actually laughed at them!

The more the situation progressed, however, the worse Sam was reacting. There was that one time he was sitting at a diner table across from Dean and Gabriel, and he saw the archangel steal a forkful of pie from his brother’s plate. Dean yelled, all while looking at Gabriel with that kind of fondness Sam had ever only seen addressed at himself, then he stole a forkful of Gabriel’s pancakes. The archangel pouted at that, but he didn’t say anything. After blinking a few times, Sam still couldn’t believe his own eyes.

One day they were all sitting in Sam and Dean’s motel room. Both Gabriel and Castiel were there, and they were all working on a case together. Sam was sitting at the small table, laptop in front of him, immersed in research. Castiel was just standing behind him in a creepy way, peering over his shoulder while leaning in his personal space. Dean and Gabriel were sitting on Dean’s bed, heads so close that they were almost touching, whispering something to each other in secrecy. Nobody could hear what they were saying, but they were smiling. Thinking about it later, though, Sam realized that maybe that one couldn’t have been counted as proof of those two being together: they were indeed planning a prank, as Sam found out when he got to the bathroom to prepare for bed and found out that all of his sleeping clothes had been changed in pink onesies with “Samantha” written on the ass. Freaking. Hilarious. And that, just to be clear, was being sarcastic.

Sam couldn’t stop noticing stupid details about Dean and Gabriel’s interactions. They never did any huge gestures, they never even held hands in front of anyone, but the small stuff was what kept capturing Sam’s attention. The looks, the smiles, the causal touches, a gentle word thrown out there, and so on. He was getting so obsessed by those little things that it didn’t take long before Castiel confronted him on the matter, telling him that he probably was just overthinking it. It’s useless to say that he didn’t agree with the angel.

Time passed, weeks became months, and Sam still had that feeling of unease while thinking about Dean and Gabriel. Then one day things just got worse, and Sam finally realized what was happening inside his own head.

He was alone with Gabriel, they were discussing a few details about their plan to stop the Apocalypse, when the archangel just grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. Sam felt sparks radiating throughout his body, like fireworks on the 4th of July, or something. His first instinct was to kiss Gabriel back, because he’d never felt anything more awesome in his entire life. But then he froze still, remembering _who_ was the one kissing him. As fantastic as that felt, he couldn’t steal his brother’s boyfriend!

Sam shoved Gabriel away, a guilty expression mixed with panic on his face. As a response, the archangel laughed. He really seemed to be amused about something. How could he find the situation funny? Was he just pranking Sam in some way? Or was he breaking Dean’s heart out of boredom? The thought kept lingering in Sam’s head way longer after Gabriel, still laughing, had disappeared into thin air.

The following days, Sam kept walking around with a guilty expression painted on his face. He couldn’t even look at his brother without blushing and lowering his gaze. The one time Dean asked him to look at him, Sam almost started crying. It obviously made his brother suspicious, because Sam overheard him ask Castiel about what was wrong with him. Of course Cas had no idea, but Sam was still terrified that his brother could find out about the kiss he’d shared with Gabriel, and how much he’d liked having the archangel’s lips on his.

At some point, Sam should have known by now, shit always hit the fan. Dean obviously found out about him and Gabriel, because he found himself involuntarily spying on his brother yelling at the archangel about kissing Sam. The two were inside the motel room, and Sam was just outside the door. He was about to get inside, but he stopped on his tracks as soon as he heard the argument. From the nearby window, he could see Dean pushing Gabriel around, screaming, and then punching his face repeatedly. Dean accused the archangel of being a traitorous ass, then cursed himself for having ever thought to trust the Trickster, and finally threatened that if Gabriel still wanted anything to do with him, he needed to stay the hell away from Sam.

Having problems swallowing because of the shock, Sam ran away to put as much distance as possible from that motel room. He vaguely heard Gabriel trying to justify himself, but he didn’t stay there long enough to hear what the archangel had to say. He was probably going to put the blame on Sam, if he still wanted Dean to look at him the way he did before. Sam really didn’t think he could handle that.

After that scene, Sam took his time to come back. More than ever he avoided his brother’s gaze, and when Gabriel was there he completely ignored the archangel’s existence. Gabriel looked hurt by his actions, but he probably was just ashamed of what they’d done together. Dean, after all, was trying to act natural with them both, but he ended up appearing particularly cold. He probably was giving Gabriel a second chance, as long as he kept away from Sam, but still had issues trusting them both.

Things only got worse from there. The more Sam avoided Gabriel, the more sad the archangel appeared. And Dean, in all of that, was starting to get angry. Sam didn’t really know what to make out of that, until one day his brother decided to confront him on the matter when they were alone in their room.

“Dude, what’s wrong with you and Gabe? I actually thought you liked him!” Dean said, and Sam couldn’t do anything more than bite at his lower lip.

“What do you want me to say? I’m sorry, okay? I’m really sorry!” Sam snapped, because of course his mind was getting to the most obvious conclusion. Even though Dean’s words might have easily been misinterpreted, he knew where his brother was getting. It was still all about that kiss.

“Sorry? Sorry about what?” Dean asked, genuinely confused. It floored Sam completely.

“Please don’t play dumb with me. I know you are aware that Gabriel and I kissed. I’m sorry Dean, believe me, I really am.” Sam had to hold back tears while saying those words, because it really hurt talking about Gabriel with his brother.

During the years, Dean had fucked several girls while Sam was dating them. But the other way around? That had never happened before, since Sam actually had a conscience and cared about people, thinking that maybe his brother could care about them too. What happened with Gabriel was a first for Sam, because for a few seconds he completely forgot about Dean’s feelings and only thought about his own.

As a reply to Sam’s words, Dean just blinked in surprise.

“Sammy, why are you apologizing? You’re making me worry. Since he kissed you, neither of you has been the same.” his brother said, and that was Sam’s turn to act surprised. _What?_

“Are you kidding me? I feel so guilty it’s killing me! Because I feel something for him, okay? And I haven’t even talked to Gabriel ever since the kiss!” Sam explained, really hoping his brother would understand.

“Wait, that’s why you’re avoiding him? You don’t talk to him because you have feelings for him? The poor bastard is miserable, he thinks you hate him or something!” Dean seemed to be perplexed by Sam’s answer, leaving the younger Winchester even more confused.

“Of course I am! You two are together, I know that, and I’m doing my best to stay out of your way. I’m not going to steal your boyfriend, if that’s what you’re afraid of. But at the same time I really am jealous, and I can’t just act like nothing ever happened.” Sam explained, wondering why his brother wasn’t getting his point.

“What? My _boyfriend_? You think Gabe and I are _together_? Man, that’s just gross! Where did you get that crazy idea from? We’re friends, dude, just friends!” Dean almost yelled, disgust in his voice. Sam looked at his brother as if he was suddenly growing a second head. Wait, what? Had he really gotten everything wrong?

“But I heard you fighting. You said he betrayed you, I thought it was obvious he cheated on you.” Sam tried to understand, because he was really lost at the moment.

“He said I am the best friend he’s had in centuries. You can’t say something like that to a guy and then try to jump his brother’s bones behind his back. It’s just wrong. So maybe I overreacted a little, we had a pretty loud fight, I even threw a few punches. Then he told me that he really cares about you, that he’s interesting in more than playing around. He even asked for my permission to start something with you. And I’d seen the way you always looked at him, I was sure you wanted it too, so imagine my surprise when I realized you two were avoiding each other.” was Dean’s turn to explain.

Sam was speechless. Was it true? Had he really misunderstood everything from the start? Dean and Gabriel were friends, nothing more. Yet it seemed impossible. He closed his eyes, trying to replay in his mind every single scene between his brother and the archangel that he’d once considered as proof of their relationship. If the two of them were actually best friends, could those scenes have worked as a proof of their friendship? Yes, they actually could have. Sam was really starting to feel like a total idiot.

“So let me see if I get this right. He has feelings for me too, and you actually want me to be with him?” Sam said tentatively, still trying to understand where his brother stood in all that.

“Oh no, don’t get me wrong. I don’t want him absolutely anywhere near you. He’s a depraved little bastard, and I feel like throwing up just imagining his hands all over my little brother. But if you want to be with him, I will support your choice.” Dean accepted.

Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did he just receive Dean’s blessing to be with Gabriel? Without even stopping for a second to think about what he was doing, he launched forward and wrapped his arms around his brother, murmuring a soft “Thank you”. Uncertain about how to react to that open manifestation of affection, Dean just awkwardly patted his back. Realizing that was probably too much for Dean to bear, Sam let his brother go. A huge grin was now painted on his face.

“Now, Dean, I really need you to get out of here.” Sam stated.

He was so full of energy that he needed to use it for something good. He needed to see Gabriel immediately, to make everything right again. And for that he really needed his brother to go somewhere else. Dean seemed to read his mind, because he immediately left the room, not before giving his brother a stupid line about safe sex.

As soon as he was alone, Sam prayed to Gabriel. He didn’t say anything, he just kept repeating the name of the archangel, over and over again, his voice mellow. He went on and on and on, until finally Gabriel showed up. The archangel looked serious, such a strange look to see on his face. Sam would have loved to see a mischievous smile curve those lips, just like it always did before that kiss.

“You called?” Gabriel asked, uncertain of what was the reason for the summoning.

Sam didn’t give him time to do anything else. He cupped the archangel’s cheeks in his hands and smashed their lips together. He kissed Gabriel slowly but passionately, hoping to broadcast his feelings to the archangel. After a moment of initial surprise, Gabriel kissed him back, letting his tongue slip inside Sam’s mouth. It was just perfect. Sam could feel the fireworks again, just like the first time. His heart was beating like crazy.

“Wait a second.” the archangel said when they had to stop for air “Are you sure-”

He never finished his sentence, because Sam was assaulting his mouth again. How could Gabriel think that Sam was not entirely sure about what he was doing? How could he not understand that he was everything Sam wanted?

“Shut up. I want you. I want this. I’m never letting you go.” Sam said in a rush against the archangel’s lips, right before kissing Gabriel again.

When they had once again to separate for air, Gabriel was smiling wickedly. His eyes were burning bright with lust, looking even more gold than they usually did. He was a gorgeous sight, and Sam still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He wanted to kiss Gabriel again, but the archangel snapped his fingers and Sam found himself lying on his bed, Gabriel straddling his lap.

Looking at the affection painted on the beautiful face of the archangel, Sam found himself wondering _how_ he’d been able to misunderstand the reality of facts. When Gabriel kissed him once again, Sam let himself go completely, thinking how stupid he’d been by believing that there might have ever been anything between Dean and _his_ archangel.


End file.
